


part of the big plan

by ghosthunter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, chris is constantly exhausted from herding cats, felix has no game, get with it!, minho and jeongin have the same solution to hyunsung being annoying, slutty hyunjin, the solution is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: Something changes in Hyunjin after he goes platinum. It’s a clear shift in the way he carries himself, the way he acts. Suddenly Hyunjin, who has always been the one of them who was designated as “visual” is leaning into it.It’s a little overwhelming.He’s still Hyunjin. Every minor inconvenience is still a personal affront to him, he still throws himself on the floor when he starts laughing. Everything is just - more, somehow.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 201





	part of the big plan

**Author's Note:**

> this is nearly 4500 words of me being obsessed with hyunjin's hair so like. you know. you get what you pay for folks. new day, new hyperfixation. this all starts when spitthedark says, "i think he carries himself differently now" and... well...
> 
> thanks to spitthedark and llwyncelyn for beta and flutterandweaken for, you know. [gestures]

When summer comes, the stylists start lightening Hyunjin’s hair. He makes a joke that it’s his new summer style, a sort of honey brown on his already grown-out hair. They’re also bleaching Yongbok out at the same time, so they spend a lot of time together sitting in salon chairs.

Jisung smiles and tells him that it’s cute. It’s true, Hyunjin is always cute. Hyunjin is more than cute, in fact, and Jisung spends a lot of time actively not thinking about it. It’s a problem that’s not really a problem if he keeps it pushed into the back of his mind.

The problem is when Hyunjin comes back to the dorm platinum blonde. It’s a good look. And it’s fine until it’s not.

Something changes in Hyunjin after he goes platinum. It’s a clear shift in the way he carries himself, the way he acts. Suddenly Hyunjin, who has always been the one of them who was designated as “visual” is leaning into it.

It’s a little overwhelming.

He’s still Hyunjin. Every minor inconvenience is still a personal affront to him, he still throws himself on the floor when he starts laughing. Everything is just - more, somehow.

Why is it suddenly sexy for Hyunjin to sit there, his hair hanging in his face, scrolling through his phone with the straw of his Americano pressed against his lower lip.

Jisung’s entire body physically jerks when he realizes he’s thinking about drawing his tongue across that lip, and he drops his own coffee.

“Shit,” he says, and scrambles to pick it up - lucky that it’s a heat-sealed lid, so there’s minimal leakage around where he’s stabbed the straw through. Hyunjin has lowered his phone to look at him, confused.

“You good, Jisung-ah?” he asks.

“Yep. Yeah,” Jisung says, and scrambles away to find something to clean up the coffee spilled on the floor.

Little things like that keep happening. Jisung watching Hyunjin tug his ponytail holder out of his hair, wanting to be the one doing it before tumbling Hyunjin into bed. Jerking his hand away from Hyunjin’s waist when he rests his hand there as they wait on stage without thinking. The way he watches Hyunjin stretching, his ass in the air, and thinks about pressing his hips against him.

Jisung is spending an alarming amount of time jerking off in the bathroom so that Jeongin doesn’t catch on to the alarming amount of time he spends needing to jerk off and unable to do it in their shared bedroom.

Mostly, he starts avoiding being alone in rooms with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin notices, unfortunately.

He slinks up to Jisung backstage at a show - because Hyunjin doesn’t just go places now, he _slinks_. He’s got his serious face on, which is only slightly different from his sexy face, which is wildly different from his normal face. Jisung thinks about fleeing. He wonders why everyone else is so far away from them, wrapped up in getting their hair or makeup done. Hyunjin has on leather pants.

“Jisung-ah,” he sing-songs, and flops down next to Jisung. Sort of next to Jisung. Half on top of Jisung.

“Can I help you?” Jisung asks.

“Are you mad at me?” Hyunjin asks. If he hadn’t just had his hair done, he’d probably be putting his head in Jisung’s lap, Jisung realizes. That’s the only thing stopping him, the need to keep his pretty, pretty hair perfect.

Jisung wants to pull it. That in itself is a startling realization, because honestly he shouldn’t be thinking that about Hyunjin. Hyunjin is one of his best friends. Jisung shouldn’t be sitting there, thinking about how badly he wants to wrap Hyunjin’s hair around his fist and pull it while he fucks Hyunjin into his mattress.

This is… not ideal.

“I’m not mad at you,” Jisung says, frowning. He’s not mad. He’s horny, and he’s trying to keep it from being directed at Hyunjin, even though Hyunjin is frequently the source of his horniness. “Why would you think that, Hyunjin-ah?” At least he sounds sufficiently concerned when he asks.

“You just keep avoiding me lately,” Hyunjin tips his head back until his head is fully rested in Jisung’s lap, hair be damned, and looks up at Jisung. “Don’t you love me anymore?”

Jisung’s heart is suddenly choking him, and he forgets what it’s like to breathe. Does he love Hyunjin? Why is that the thought he suddenly has? Is it more than just his dick that he wants Hyunjin to satisfy? Fuck, oh _fuck_ , that’s not good. Jisung is a dead man.

He swallows back his heart and pretends to be offended. “Yah!” he says, raising his voice louder. “Love you? You think I don’t love you? I let you flop all over me and you ask if I don’t love you? I bring you iced Americanos and you think I don’t love you?”

Hyunjin is suddenly beaming, all teeth and his eyes scrunched out of existence. He’s so _cute_ \- it’s so gross, he’s hot and he’s sexy and he’s cute and Jisung wants to put himself out of his own misery. Hyunjin sits up then.

“Stop avoiding me,” he says, leaning close, and Jisung’s breath catches. “Stop thinking so hard.” He kisses Jisung right on the tip of his nose, leaving a smear of lip gloss, then he’s gone.

Jisung is half hard and now he’s going to have to go and get his makeup fixed, too.

It’s a conscious decision, when Hyunjin decides he’s just going to be sexy. Like, he knows he’s hot - they wouldn’t have designated him the groups’ visual if he weren’t - but this is next level. He poses in front of the mirror and pouts, his hair a curtain in front of his face. And yeah, that’s good. He’s doing this now.

There’s a lot of cliches about being blonde. Gentlemen prefer blondes. Blondes have more fun.

Hyunjin is going to have some fucking fun.

Like, it’s part of the concept, like Yongbok’s gray hair or Chan’s red. But Hyunjin is going to live in it. He’s going to play it up.

He’s goddamned going to make Jisung look at him.

And, well, not that Jisung doesn’t look at him, but it’s not the way Hyunjin wants him to. They’re friends. And that’s cool and all, but Hyunjin has had a big ugly crush on Jisung for ages, and he’s used to getting what he wants. And what he wants is Jisung to realize that they’re made for each other and to pull his head out of his ass and to like Hyunjin back.

So now Hyunjin is blonde, and he’s _sexy_ and he’s pretty sure that he’s scared Jisung off, or at the very least upset him about something, because Jisung has started avoiding him. He just can’t stand that.

He flops down into Jisung’s lap backstage at a music show, sing-songing “Jisung-ah,” careful not to mess up his hair.

“Can I help you?” Jisung asks.

“Are you mad at me?” Hyunjin asks, trying to make his face seem as sad as possible. He’s never been good at puppy dog eyes. He is good at pouting.

“I’m not mad at you,” Jisung says, frowning. “Why would you think that, Hyunjin-ah?” Well, a lot of reasons, actually, Hyunjin thinks. Most of them are unpleasant, too. 

“You just keep avoiding me lately.” Hunjin tips his head back, resting it against Jisung’s lap. The stylist noonas are going to be furious if he fucks up his hair, but whatever. Doesn’t he want Jisung to think about his hair? Doesn’t Jisung like it? Isn’t it pretty? He blinks up at Jisung, and then goes as bold as he can. “Don’t you love me anymore?”

“Yah!” Jisung yells, sudden. “Love you? You think I don’t love you? I let you flop all over me and you ask if I don’t love you? I bring you iced Americanos and you think I don’t love you?”

Hyunjin can’t help himself when he giggles, grinning up at Jisung, his whole face scrunching up with happiness. He really does love Jisung so stupid much. He sits up and leans in close to him.

“Stop avoiding me,” he says, and he notices that Jisung’s breath catches. “Stop thinking so hard.”

Then he does the most daring thing he’s done since he asked Jisung straight out if he loved him - he kisses Jisung right on the tip of his nose. When he pulls back, there’s a sheen of pale pink where his lip gloss has come off on Jisung’s skin.

He flees before Jisung can say anything.

Jisung doesn’t say anything about it. He could, and maybe should, but he just lets it slide. For a while, anyway. He keeps watching Hyunjin, though, who keeps being the way he is.

Right now, the way he is is curled up in the corner of the couch, playing a game on his phone, twisting a lock of his hair around his finger. After Hyunjin kissed him on the nose, all Jisung has been thinking about is what he should do with that. Does that mean that Hyunjin likes him? _Like_ likes him, like they’re in grade school. Likes him, like not just friends. Romantic like. Has feelings.

Is Jisung overthinking it? Probably. Definitely. Maybe?

He goes and sits on the couch, curling up against Hyunjin and resting his chin against Hyunjin’s shoulder so that he can see where Hyunjin is playing Among Us.

“Are ya winnin’ son?” Jisung asks. Hyunjin snort-laughs, and it reminds Jisung so much of Hyunjin-before, before he was blonde and too-sexy. Jisung misses dorky Hyunjin, just a little. This Hyunjin, wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, his bare feet tucked under him, is the closest he’s seen to that in ages.

“Maybe,” Hyunjin says. “I’m almost done with my tasks.”

He shifts a little bit, settling against Jisung so that it’s more comfortable for both of them. Suddenly they’re tucked together, warm and happy and comfortable and Jisung feels a swelling ache in his chest.

He tucks his nose in against Hyunjin’s shoulder. He can smell some kind of floral conditioner, whatever treatment Hyunjin’s using to keep his hair from falling out from the continual bleaching. He reaches a hand up to play with Hyunjin’s hair, twisting it around his fingers. It’s not soft, but Hyunjin seems to like it anyway.

The game ends - Jisung doesn’t pay attention to if Hyunjin wins or loses, and for once Hyunjin doesn’t start screaming. Hyunjin slips an arm around Jisung, tugging him closer.

Suddenly they’re cuddled up on the couch with their arms around each other, and it’s - it’s a lot. It’s what Jisung has wanted. Well, it’s not all Jisung has wanted, but it’s a start. Hyunjin’s hands are on his back, and Jisung wishes they were under his hoodie, on his bare skin.

Jisung slips his fingers into Hyunjin’s hair.

“Are you going to kiss me?” Hyunjin whispers to him.

“Do you want me to?” Jisung asks him. Jisung is half on top of him, Hyunjin’s eyes closed.

Jisung braces his feet against the arm of the couch and pushes until their lips meet. Hyunjin doesn’t move underneath him, but his lips are soft and he gives a little exhale as their lips touch.

Jisung pulls back, just a little bit, after the first time their lips brush. “Are you sure?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin says.

Jisung kisses him for real.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, on the couch, pressed together, Hyunjin’s tongue in his mouth and his hands tangled in Hyunjin’s hair. He wants to stay here forever, like this, his dick half-hard pressed against Hyunjin, Hyunjin’s dick half-hard pressed against him, and their mouths against each other, his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair.

It’s just that they live with six other people.

One of those six other people discovers them, eventually, and screeches at the top of his lungs, “HYUNJIN AND JISUNG ARE MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH,” which is, okay, true, but he doesn’t have to advertise it to the world.

Jisung rips himself away from Hyunjin with a quickness and launches himself at Yongbok, who has the good sense to run away, still screaming about forbidden living-area makeouts. The only thing that stops Jisung from murdering Yongbok in cold blood is Chan, who Yongbok hides behind.

Jisung points at Yongbok, then at his eyes, then makes a slashing motion across his throat. Yongbok hides behind Chan, the top of his head peeking over Chan’s shoulder.

“What are you screaming about?” Chan asks, tugging his earbuds out. “Why are you hiding? What did you do?”

“Jisung and Hyunjin were making out on the couch,” Yongbok declares proudly. Chan looks at Jisung for a moment, then makes a face of approval before nodding his head.

“Good for you,” he says. “Don’t fuck things up.”

Jisung is pretty sure he’s staring at them with his mouth open. Yongbok is more angry at being dismissed when he thinks he’s discovered something than anything else.

“The living room!” Yongbok says, taking a different angle. “Our family space!”

Chan turns around and looks at Yongbok, then smiles. “As long as no one gets hurt, I don’t care.”

“You’re a terrible leader,” Yongbok says.

“You’re the best leader,” Jisung says, and goes back to find Hyunjin.

They never really talk about it.

They just start making out on the couch one day, Yongbok announces it to everyone else, and then they don’t stop. But they’re not doing anything other than make out. They curl up together on the couch after everyone goes to bed, Hyunjin half on Jisung’s chest, and Jisung plays with Hyunjin’s hair until they fall asleep.

It’s terrible for both of their backs.

“You could sleep in a bed,” Jeongin says, after listening to Hyunjin bitch for a solid ten minutes about the kinks in his neck and back from sleeping on the couch - from sleeping on Jisung - while stretching before practice one day.

“It’s kind of rude to make out in a bed in a room next to someone else,” Hyunjin says with a shrug.

“It’s also rude to make out on the couch,” Yongbok says cheerfully.

Hyunjin twists and kicks him. Yongbok falls over like he’s been shot, and yells for Chan to tattle. Chan rolls his eyes and ignores him.

“You know what you should do?” Hyunjin asks, bending down to stretch out his hips. “You should just ask him if he’s going to kiss you.”

“Excuse me?” Yongbok asks, scandalized.

“Is that not what all of this is?” Hyunjin asks, not even straightening up to look at Yongbok. “Your absolutely inept attempts at flirting?”

“I’m not going to ask him to kiss me,” Yongbok hisses at him.

“Worked for me,” Hyunjin says, and smiles at him.

“Hyung,” Jeongin says, “would you like to swap rooms tonight?”

Hyunjin smiles even wider. “Innie,” he says, leaning forward again. “Have I ever told you that you’re my favorite?”

“I don’t think so, but you’re welcome to say it again,” Jeongin says.

Yongbok makes a disgusted noise and gets up and leaves.

Jisung has never been more grateful to only share a room with one person than the night Jeongin graciously leaves to allow Jisung and Hyunjin privacy to make out in a bed. Jisung is going to buy Jeongin the biggest present. The greatest present. Trays and trays of meat.

It’s much more comfortable to make out with Hyunjin in bed. That’s just the start of it, though, because once they’re in bed - with a door between them and their six groupmates, locked - Hyunjin is pushing his hands underneath Jisung’s shirt and Jisung has a handful of Hyunjin’s hair, pulling his head back so Jisung can get at his neck.

The thing about making out on the couch is that they’ve never been able to go further than kissing and falling asleep together. But locked in Jisung and Jeongin’s room, Jisung kisses down Hyunjin’s neck, careful not to leave a mark. Hyunjin’s breathing hard, pushing his thigh between Jisung’s.

This is happening, Jisung thinks, and lets go of Hyunjin’s hair long enough to tug Hyunjin’s shirt up over his head, then to tug his own off. Hyunjin’s hands push into the top of his pajama pants, and shit, Jisung realizes that they might be about to be naked together for the first time.

“I should have brought condoms,” Hyunjin says, and Jisung feels like his entire body is lit on fire as Hunjin’s hands slide down his bare thighs. It’s just Hyunjin’s sweatpants standing between them being fully naked. Together. for the first time.

“I mean I think that’s - “ Jisung feels nervous about it. He’s not a virgin, but he’s pretty sure he doesn’t have the experience Hyunjin has. He’s seen Hyunjin slinking back into the dorm at all hours of the night, and that was even before the stylists bleached him out. Jisung pushes Hyunjin’s sweatpants off his hips.

“Lube?” Hyunjin asks, hopeful.

“Hyunjin-ah,” Jisung says, pulling back and looking at him, serious as he can be with two handfuls of Hyunjin’s ass in his hands. “I share a room and I hold the dorm record for fastest bathroom jerk so no, I don’t have lube are you - “

“That’s so embarrassing, I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend,” Hyunjin says. He’s smiling, but Jisung freezes underneath him.

“Am I?” Jisung asks.

“Are you what?” Hyunjin asks, clearly not even considering it, shoving his sweatpants down and kicking them out of the way.

“Your boyfriend,” Jisung asks. Hyunjin leans in and kisses him, pressing his body flush against Jisung’s. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin says, and Jisung can feel Hyunjin smiling against his mouth.

“You like me,” Jisung whispers to him, a stupid sing song.

“Stop talking and touch my dick,” Hyunjin says. “How often is Jeongin going to offer to sleep somewhere else so we can do this?”

Hyunjin is right. And it’s never going to happen the other way around, because Hyunjin has two roommates, not just one like Jisung. He kind of likes Hyunjin being bossy, besides. Jisung tangles the fingers of one hand in Hyunjin’s hair and tugs gently. He likes the sigh that Hyunjin makes, the way Hyunjin grinds his hips against Jisung.

“Where’s your sense of romance?” Jisung whispers to him, his mouth pressed against Hyunjin’s jaw. 

“It disappears once my pants come off,” Hyunjin says. He wraps his hand around both of their cocks and Jisung whimpers like an idiot. It makes Hyunjin giggle.

The next few minutes are the two of them breathing hard against each other, thrusting into Hyunjin’s hand as Jisung bites at his mouth, tugging his hair. Hyunjin hooks a leg over Jisung’s hip, swallowing down the moans that Jisung can’t help but make.

Jisung whimpers when he comes, accidentally pulling Hyunjin’s hair so hard he yelps. And Hyunjin comes, too.

They’re breathing hard, curled together Jisung petting his hand over Hyunjin’s hair. He wonders if it was him accidentally pulling so hard is what got Hyunjin off. He wants to know, so he can file that away for later. Hyunjin, who acts like everything is the end of the world, likes for sex to be painful.

He also likes to snuggle, wiping the gross mess on his hand off on Jisung’s hip and tucking his head in underneath Jisung’s chin, even though he’s the taller of the two of them.

Jisung is trying not to be in love, but Hyunjin is making it really difficult for him.

One night of jerking each other off snuggled up in Jisung’s bed isn’t enough.

It’s like having an itch, only being able to sort of scratch it, and having it come back even worse. And Hyunjin has an itch that he needs scratched.

Except he lives in a dorm with seven other people, one of whom is his boyfriend, and he shares a room with two other people, neither of whom is his boyfriend. And his boyfriend also shares a room. It’s complicated and it’s terrible and Hyunjin knows he can be a noisy fuck because he’s a noisy person, in general.

So nothing is happening at the dorm, and the itch keeps getting worse. They sleep in each other’s beds and Hyunjin wakes up with Jisung’s dick hard against his hip and he wants - well, what he wants he can’t have with Seungmin snoring in the bunk above him.

There have been nights where they’ve been bold, where they’ve tugged the duvet over their heads and made out beneath the covers until they were breathing hard, sweating, Hyunjin’s hair sticking to Jisung’s fingers and Hyunjin’s fingers slipping on Jisung’s bare skin. Minho had thrown a house shoe at them, which they’d probably deserved, and they’d had a very awkward sit-down with Chan the next day where he’d just stared at both of them and sighed deeply.

(Chan hadn’t even said anything. He’d just crossed his arms and looked at them, and Jisung’s face had lit up red like a stop-light and Hyunjin had ducked his head and tried to hide behind his hair.

Then Chan had said, “don’t do it again,” and left.)

Overnight in a hotel presents the perfect solution. They can share a room, just the two of them, and not have to worry about another of their group mates just a few feet away from them. (“Just, you know, mess up the second bed a little,” Chan tells them as they swap around room keys.) It’s all working out until they get into the room.

Actually, it’s fine even for a while after that, while Hyunjin lets Jisung pin him down against the mattress and kiss him until both of them are breathless and half-hard and Hunjin is rolling his hips up against Jisung’s for a little friction.

“I want you to fuck me,” Hyunjin says. He’s breathless, so horny he’s aching with it after weeks of not getting fucked because ha ha, he has a boyfriend now and they live in a dorm, so there’s not really anywhere he can sneak out to with one of his fuck friends when he wants it.

Jisung buries his face into Hyunjin’s neck and he’s breathing hard, mouthing at Hyunjin’s skin. “I don’t - “ he starts to say, then stops, distracting himself with sucking on Hyunjin’s skin.

“Don’t leave a mark,” Hyunjin says, closing his eyes. He loses himself in the way Jisung’s mouth feels on his neck for a moment before remembering where he was trying to get. “Jisung-ah. Please?”

Not the first time Hyunjin has begged someone. Probably won’t be the last. Jisung rests his head against Hyunjin’s shoulder, but doesn’t make a move like he’s going to strip Hyunjin out of his clothes.

“I have condoms and lube this time,” Hyunjin says. He just. He wants, is all. He needs.

“Hyunjinnie,” Jisung says, and pushes himself up. He’s flushed red, and his lips are swollen and Hyunjin feels a lot all at once, the way his heart swells at the way Jisung looks at him, but also the way his body aches with need for Jisung to just _touch_ him.

“Yeah?” Hyunjin asks. He hears the way his own voice rasps, and if Jisung doesn’t do something soon, he’s going to take things into his own hands.

“So I - “ Jisung starts, then sighs. “I just haven’t ever - “

Somehow he’s blushing more and Hyunjin starts giggling. “Are you a virgin?” Hyunjin whispers to Jisung, like it’s the greatest scandal he’s ever heard of.

“No!” Jisung says, shoving at Hyunjin. “I’ve just. You know. Never. Fucked a guy.”

Jisung is blushing violently, and Hyunjin can’t stop giggling at him. He pushes himself up and tips Jisung over onto his back, kissing along his neck and jaw. “You’re gonna let me be your first?”

“Not if you make a big fucking deal about it,” Jisung says, pushing at Hyunjin halfheartedly.

Hyunjin stops and looks down at him, licking his lips. He watches Jisung’s eyes flick down to look at his mouth. “I need it,” Hyunjin says, whining at him. He can’t help what comes out of his mouth next. “Don’t make me do it myself. Then all you're going to be doing is watching.” 

He can see Jisung’s breath catch in his throat.

“Come on,” Hyunjin says, and pushes himself up. He reaches down and tugs Jisung up, looping his arms around Jisung’s waist. “You know most of what to do. I’m sure you can figure out the rest.”

Jisung laughs and lets Hyunjin tug his shirt up over his head.

Jisung is using a beanie to hide his hair when he comes back to the dorms at the end of the day, tired in spite of having spent most of his day sitting in a chair. Hyunjin had long left him there, because they hadn’t done anything to him but make him blonder - and probably more powerful.

He’s half-asleep on Jisung’s bed reading something on his phone when Jisung comes into the room. Jeongin is already in the opposite bed, so Jisung is sneaking.

“Hi,” Hyunjin greets sleepily. He’s wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts when Jisung slips in next to him. “Why do you still have a hat on? What did they do?” Jisung watches the brief concern flick across Hyunjin’s face, like maybe he’s worrying that they’ve shaved Jisung’s head or something and now Hyunjin won’t have any way to soothe himself to sleep when they’re cuddled up in bed at night.

Jisung tugs his hat off. Hyunjin uses the light on his phone to look at Jisung’s hair.

“Hot,” Hyunjin says, his tone almost sarcastic, reaching up to card his fingers through Jisung’s hair, now blonde as well.

“You like it?” Jisung asks, as though he’s never been blonde before, as though Hyunjin wouldn’t love him just the same.

“I like you,” Hyunjin says. “I don’t give a fuck about your hair.”

Jisung laughs and kisses Hyunjin, who drops his phone somewhere in the sheets with them. They tangle around each other, Hyunjin pushing a knee between Jisung’s.

A house shoe thwacks off of Jisung’s back and he yelps, almost biting Hyunjin’s tongue.

“Some of us,” Jeongin says, “use our beds to sleep.”

“Sorry,” Hyunjin says, dissolving into giggles.

They settle against each other, snuggled together, Jisung’s arms around Hyunjin and Hyunjin’s fingers stroking through the fresh-bleached strands of Jisung’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> twit @ notedgoon


End file.
